


Hello?

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Valentines days is coming up. Chase just wants to talk to his kids.





	Hello?

**Author's Note:**

> (very) heavily based on a series of asks sent to septic-dr-schneep on tumblr! You should go check them out their great!

Common man- you can do this. It’s just ten digits- ten digits he’s memorized forward, backwards, and upside down.  Common Chase, nothings gonna happen if you don’t even  _try_...

Chase spun slowly in his swivel chair, attempting to mentally psych himself up enough for this. Calling Stacy was always exhausting, in more ways than one. Just hearing her voice reminded him too much of those early days, when they were young, in love, and nothing was going to hold them back. Certainly not being compatible with each other, for one. But add in the venom that practically dripped from her tongue when she talked to him nowadays, and the bitter edge from every word from her lips, and his heart ached a little bit more. 

If it weren't for the kids, he’d have deleted her number a long time ago. Heck, if it weren't for the child maintenance checks he sent each month and the fact he needed to stay in contact with her, Stacy would have changed her number a long time ago just to make sure she never heard from him again. She’d made that desire clear many, many times. 

The kids, Chase. Focus on the kids. Connor, Brianna... they’d always been excited to hear from him, no matter what their mother said. Taking a deep breath, Chase stopped his chair just before it could pass the table again, finally picking up his phone. He’d taken so long just to do this, it had locked itself back up again. And his nerves were already acting up- he messed unlocking his phone twice before he finally got the damn thing open, cursing himself under his breath for using one of those line ones instead of a number pad like a normal person.

Now that his phone was finally unlocked again, he could enjoy the family photo he used as his background picture that further served to remind him jut how much he’d fucked up his life already. It was from one of the few happy points in his relationship with Stacy, back when Connor was only a couple months old and Brianna was just a bump on her mothers tummy. Stacy had just gotten a craving, and after running all over town for some butterscotch flavored tubs, they’d decided they’d all have a bowl. Connor had somehow managed to cake his all over his face while Stacy was taking tiny little bits with a spoon, smiling sweetly at the camera while Chase had taken the selfie. 

After realizing he’d been staring at his phone screen for the last couple of minutes, Chase quickly pressed the little green phone app and punched in Stacy’s number before he could regret his decision. He could almost hear Stacy's voice nagging at him that ‘ _I’m IN your contact list, you don’t need to put in my whole number every time!_ ’, and she’d be right, of course. It was just a habit Chase couldn’t seem to shake, no matter how much his phone updated.

Holding his phone to his ear, Chase leaned back in his chair so that he was facing the ceiling, drumming the armrest as he waited for the ringing to end. He could just feel his heart in his throat, pounding away as he tried to rehearse what he was going to say to Stacy in his mind, what he was going to say to the kids-

“ _Heeeeeello...?_ ” a man’s voice slurs from the other end of the phone. 

Chase’s train of thought came to a screeching halt. His first thought was that he’d dialed the wrong number, but a quick glance at the phone screen shattered that hope. The man’s voice repeated, clearly confused he hadn’t gotten an answer yet. Had the room always been spinning like this?  Chases hands were shaking. He stared at them, stared at the phone as he tried to put the pieces together. 

He hung up, then slammed his phone down face first on the table like he was hanging up a land line. It didn’t make him feel much better. Chase slumped over the table, his hat falling off as he rain his hands through his hair as his thoughts swirled around into his head. Stacy had moved on. She had moved on and was dating a new guy. Had gotten the kids a replacement father. He didn’t even know how long this had been going on, for all he knew Stacy had moved on right after the divorce. 

He’d told himself this was bound to happen, eventually. But that didn’t make  _knowing_  it had happened any less peaceful. 

If he kept this up, he was going to throw up. Taking a deep breath, Chase shut his eyes tightly and tried to focus on happy thoughts. Stacy had moved on. Great. The kids had a father again, and Stacy had someone to hold her at night. He probably made her happy again. Made her laugh in that way Chase had, before he’d become too ‘loud’, too ‘erratic’, too ‘flashy and focused on the camera’. When she’d started claiming Chase spent more time caring for his fans than he did for his family. And she was right, as always. 

Chase touched his cheek and noticed that his fingers came away wet with tears. 

\-----

“Oh,  _relax_ , I got this.” Dr. Iplier insisted, rolling back his sleeves and picking up the plastic tweezers and hovering them above the equally plastic operation set. “It hardly takes a decade of medical study to earn the skills necessary to beat a board game.”

Dr. Schneeplestein looked like he very much wanted to argue that statement, but kept quite at Dr. Iplier lowered the tweezers, double checked his card, then reached into the shoulder with the smiley face. Chase leaned forward, Jameson held onto one of the Jims as both stared at the bored in amazement, and Bing looked like he would have held his breath if he’d needed to breathe.

Dr. Iplier lifted the tweezers slowly, the smiley face held between an eye and the open mouth. The doc’s hand was completely steady as he lifted it out and dropped the piece into the palm of his hand, beaming in pride. Bing and Chase bothed woo’d and lifted their hands in the air, while Jameson clapped polity and passed the reward money over to Dr. Iplier for the successfully ‘operation’. 

“Hmmp.” Henrik crossed his arms, a little salty that Dr. Iplier had just gotten one of the piece he himself had messed up on. He’d tried to hold onto it by it’s edge, that had been his problem. “Good work, doctor.”

“Thank you, Doctor. I can safely say that this man is  _not_ dying. Yet.” Dr. Iplier announced, gesturing to the board game. Chase chuckled at that one, but Marvin, who had been hovering nearby, outright laughed at that joke. Neither of them was sure if Dr. Iplier was aware of the time the Septic family had decided to play this very game together, and Henrik, who was a little drunk, had started to treat the board game like a real  _patient_  and got emotionally invested in his safety. It had been downright hilarious.

“Alright Rad Jim.” Jim announced, looking at Chase. “Your turn!”

“On it.” Chase responded, scooping forward and grabbing the top operation card. As he did so, the door leading from the living room to the rest of Iplier mansion flew open, and a man covered in pink and yellow barged into the room, imminently drawing all eyes to himself. 

“ _ _Heeeeeello_  _everyone, Wilford Warfstache has arrived!” Wilford announced to the room, earning himself a few eye-rolls from those ho knew him long enough to have grown used to this habit of his. Chase was looking at his card, but he wasn’t reading it anymore. That voice. That slur. He’d been so worked up when he’d heard it, he hadn’t even  _noticed_  how familiar it had sounded. His face felt like all the blood had pooled away and landed somewhere near his feet, and he was trying very hard to keep his breathing normal. 

“Chase? Chase Brody? Are you okay?” someone asked. They sounded like they were a million miles away. Chase lifted his eyes from the card to discover everyone else gathered around the table was staring at him in surprise and confusion. Chase dropped his card on the table, or rather, tried to drop at as his hand shook like leaf in a storm. He shook his head, clamping a hand over his mouth in attempt to stop his body from suddenly needing to vomit before he did the only thing he could think of. 

He  _ran_. 

How exactly he came to the decision that the best place to hide in was the bathroom, he’d... you know what, it was probably the fact he felt like he was going to throw up. Not really that big of a mystery when he stopped to think thing through. But what he’d have preferred was to run all the way back to his home and hide away in his room where he could have a meltdown in peace. 

He had to splash some water in his face before he could even focus on his reflection in the mirror, but he intently understood why everyone had been looking at him like that. The man that stared back at him in the reflection looked as if he had been punched in the gut, pale and shaking and overwhelmingly shocked by something. Maybe he could pass himself off as being sick. 

A buzzing snapped him out of his thoughts, causing him to realize he’d just gotten a text and fumbled with his phone as he got it out of his pocket and opened it automatically- that photo was suddenly staring him right in the face, Stacy’s smile digging into that aching feeling that was ripping his heart in two. 

Before he had even stopped long enough to read the text, Chase had flung his phone across the bathroom where it hit the edge of the tub and made a loud  _CRACK_  as the screen shattered, clattering loudly onto the floor. Chase backed away from his phone, his back hitting a wall where he slid to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself and curling up.

If he was too loud, too erratic, and too focused on his fame, then what the  _fuck_  did that make Wilford Warfstache? Chase had long since accepted the reasons Stacy had left him for, and now she was- he was- they- Chases breath grew more and more out of rhythm until he burst into a shaky sobbing, rocking back and forth in his little spot by the wall. 

“Chase?” Dr. Schneeplestein’s familiar accent drifted through the door before it creaked open, allowing the doctor inside.  _Shit_ , Chase had completely forgotten to lock it, hadn’t he? “Oh, Chase...”

Henrik closed the door softly behind him, before sitting on the floor next to Chase and wrapping an arm around him. The younger ego responded by throwing his arms around the doctor, hiding his face in the others chest. He felt like a child doing so, and he probably looked like one, but he didn’t really care about that right now.

“Chase, oh Chase, Chase Brody, it’s okay, I’m right here. Now, what is troubling you, my friend?” Henrik asked. “It’s not everyday I see one of my closest friends go from laughing and having a grand time and then the next run out of the room in a panic- normally  _Seán’s_  the one doing that sort of thing.”

“I- Stacy- He...” Chase had to force himself to take a few calm breaths before he could go on. “I just found out Stacy’s moved on and she’s dating Wilford but it doesn't make sense cause’ he’s all the reasons she left me but apparently that doesn't matter and I don’t know what I did wrong and I didn’t even recognizing Wilford at first cause I was so shocked.” Chase gasped out in one big breathe. 

“Oh.” Henrik’s face fell as Chase’s words hit him. “Oh no... Don’t worry Chase, we’ll get this all sorted out, I promise.”

“No- Hen-Henrik, I don’t wanna inter-interfere with Stacy’s life any-anymore than I have, she m-might not let me see the kids anym-more...” Chase managed to get out, starting to calm down but also lacking that intentional burst of adrenaline that had helped him explain everything.

Henrik glanced at Chase with an odd look, seeming to be searching his face for something. It mostly just made Chase uncomfortable as he tried to wipe away the tears. 

“Chase... do you know what happened to Warfstache’s last relationship?” Henrik asked slowly. Confused, Chase shook his head. Henrik looked concerned. “Chase... the last women Warfstache slept with ended up shot. By him. Alongside her husband, their neighbor, and the family dog. There are even rumors that he shot their baby before burning down the house.”

Chase froze, staring at Henrik. 

“He... he wouldn’t.” Chase muttered. 

“He did.” Henrik said. 

Chase was stood so fast he made himself dizzy, stumbling into the counter and nearly hitting his head on a towel rack. Rather then stop to collect himself, Chase imminently ran out of the bathroom, hitting the wall opposite the bathroom door. 

“Chase!” Henrik called, standing in the doorway. “What exactly are you planning on-”

“Chase Brody!” Wilford shouted happily, approaching them. “There you are- I barely got a chance to see you before you bolted like that!” he called happily, not seeming to notice the way Chase was looking at him. Chase wasn’t even sure what look he was giving Wilford right now. But Jackaboy, who had followed Wilford, looked pretty concerned about however look Chase was giving Wilford. 

“Wilford.” Chase was shaking. “How’s Stacy?” he blurted out.

“Stacy?” Wilford tilted his head, putting his chin in his hand. “Oh, she’s a fine girl, but lately she’s been really rude. Just a few hours ago I got in a tickle fight with her, but now she won’t talk to me!”

“A tickle... what kind of tickle fight?” Henrik asked, stepping out of the bathroom. 

“Oh, you know the one.” Wilford chuckled. “I was laughing, she was laughing, and I was tickling her with a knife and then she just stopped talking to me. It was really rude, actually.”

\-----

Chase wasn’t sure he could cry anymore than he already had in the past few days. 

It was- too much, too soon. And even if this was something he’d wished for, he’d never, not in a million years, wanted it like this. Connor and Brianna were leaning against him on either side of the couch, having fallen asleep about half an hour ago. He should probably take them to bed, but... he couldn’t bring himself to wake them to do so. Not yet.

“Chase?” Marvin asked, standing in the doorway. Chase glanced up, forcing a smile on his face as he looked at him. Marvin had been a huge help with the kids, lately. Both in entertaining them and keeping them happy and taking care of them. “Need help taking them to bed?”

Glancing down at the three kids, Chase nodded.

“Hey, Marvin?” Chase asked, looking at the little bundle of joy in his arms. He still didn’t know how long Stacy and Wilford had been together, but apparently little Damien here had been born only six months after he and Stacy divorced. The relationship had already been... rocky, at best, and they’d already hardly seen each other. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure... what is it?” Marvin asked, stepping into the room and approaching the couch. 

“Can you tell the others I don’t want anyone to tell Damien about Wilford? I mean, it doesn't matter right now, but as he gets older...” Chase trailed off, holding the child a little closer. It had been a long time since either of his kids- his other kids were this small. 

“I...” Marvin paused, then shrugged, though he looked a little worried. “Alright, I’ll pass that around. Lets get the kids to bed- and then you. You need it too, you know.”

Yeah... Henrik had been saying the same thing. He had kids to take care of now... to do that, he needed to take better care of himself. 


End file.
